Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit for implementing a cooling algorithm, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit for analyzing a clip frequency supply history and implementing a cooling algorithm for power-saving and performance improvement according to the analysis result and to a mobile device including the same.
Mobile devices use an output voltage of a battery as an operating voltage and make a close contact with users. In particular, for mobile devices requiring a large amount of data process, various cooling algorithms are used in order to prevent users from suffering a low-temperature burn and to increase a battery use time. Passive cooling is generally used in mobile devices.
The purpose of a cooling algorithm is to prevent users from suffering a low-temperature burn. Various measures for preventing heat from being generated in a printed circuit board (PCB) of a mobile device are used for this purpose. It is also important to prevent current consumption increasing due to an increase of thermal resistance caused by heating and to prevent the elements of a mobile device from being damaged physically and/or chemically.
In order to overcome said problems, a cooling algorithm is used in a mobile device. Passive cooling rather than active cooling is usually used in a mobile device using a battery due to a limited amount of supplied power. Passive cooling is a method of cooling an electronic device, e.g., a mobile device without consuming additional energy. For the passive cooling, a heat treatment element is installed in a PCB or the operating frequency of a mobile device is decreased. Active cooling is a method of cooling an electronic device, e.g., a mobile device using a cooling fan consuming energy.
A method of decreasing the operating frequency of an electronic device is widely used for passive cooling. When this method is used, the performance of the electronic device is degraded if the operating frequency is decreased. In other words, as an electronic device is cooled down in order to overcome heating problems, the performance of the electronic device may be degraded.